


You're Not A Bet, Vettel (I'm Just Kind of a Slut)

by gingerink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dan is a fuckboy dickhead, M/M, Romance, Seb is a nerdy little virgin, Sex, art student Seb, fuckboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a fuckboy with a hidden talent for playing musical instruments, Sebastian is an art student. It can only end one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not A Bet, Vettel (I'm Just Kind of a Slut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> For my darling Emma, who is no longer a dancing queen! Happy birthday gorgeous, I hope you enjoy this!!

“Will you go on a date with me?” Sebastian glances up at a familiar face, a face that has been in love with for two years.  
  
Daniel Ricciardo smiles down at him, his ever present snapback settled over his dark curls – it’s a galaxy printed one today – his brown eyes lock on Sebastian. Sebastian pushes back his blonde hair and presses his glasses back onto his nose. Daniel continues to smile at the blonde and cocks his head. Sebastian squints at his leopard print jacket and the garish bright yellow t-shirt underneath, it’s hurting his eyes. He still says nothing.  
  
“C’mon cutie, you don’t want to talk to me?” Dan asks, the smile still sticking to his face.  He gently moves his hand to swipe Sebastian’s notebook away. “What is this?” He teases, waving it around. Sebastian feels his cheeks stain red as he tries to swipe the book back from the Australian.  
  
“Daniel, please-“ Sebastian begins.  
  
Daniel ignores him, glancing down at the notebook before him, he flicks through it, pausing occasionally on various pages. He lingers on a picture of himself, drawn in charcoal. Sebastian bites his lip as he closes the large book in front of him. He swipes it into his messenger bag, his cheeks burn bright red. Dan’s brown eyes flicker over the drawing of himself, his fingers rest over the charcoal, stark against the white page.  
  
“Hey, where are you going-“ Dan begins as Sebastian pulls his cardigan around himself as he dashes away from the table, the heavy book stowed in his messenger bag.  
  
“You forgot your notebook-“ Dan begins, speaking into thin air.  
  
He climbs out of his seat, his bright blue Gazelles padding across the carpet as he follows the blonde sprinting away. However, when he reaches the double doors, Sebastian is nowhere in sight. Dan bites his lip and tucks the notebook under his jacket. He searches for blonde hair, glasses and a navy cardigan before he eventually tucks the notebook into his locker underneath his banana print hoodie and a neon purple snapback. He doesn’t see Sebastian for the rest of the day.   


* * *

   
Sebastian is sketching out something in his other sketchbook during registration. The other students chatter around him about what university courses they are going to enrol in. Sebastian focuses on nothing but the white page in front of him. He hears a familiar Australian voice echo through the classroom door, he can hear the familiar strains of Dan’s friends. He chances a glance at the group entering the classroom. Dan is in another snapback – this one is neon green, he’s wearing another garish get up – in bright white – it hurts Sebastian’s eyes. His friends are in similar clothes, all sporting snap backs. Sebastian turns back to his drawing. He wonders why Dan wears those clothes – he’s got a beautiful face, Sebastian has sketched it out enough times – his beautiful expressive eyes, the dark curls curving over the nap of his neck, hidden behind his brightly coloured snapback. Sebastian is so busy daydreaming about golden skin, about dark curls that he doesn’t realise the shadow falling over his paper.  
  
“You left this yesterday.” Dan stands before Sebastian, there’s a small smile on his face as he slides the notebook towards Sebastian. “I didn’t look through it, if you were wondering. But you draw well.”  
  
Sebastian feels the blush dance over his cheeks. “Thanks, Daniel.” He stutters out.  
  
“Call me Dan.” The Australian smiles widely, winking.  
  
Sebastian feels the blush once more dance over his cheeks. Brown eyes lock on blue, they both seem to stare at each other for a moment. Sebastian takes the notebook, his pale fingers brush against Dan’s. The grin remains on Dan’s face. Sebastian notices the small freckles against Dan’s cheeks, the flecks of gold in his brown eyes.  
  
“Dan, come on, stop flirting with the geek!” One of Dan’s friends cuts in. Dan shifts his eyes away for a moment before he smiles at Sebastian once more. He moves his fingers away, readjusting his snapback before he turns on his heel, back to his friends. Sebastian quickly stows the notebook back in his bag, he turns to a new page and begins drawing, the freckles ingrained into his mind.  
  
Dan glances down at his fingers, there’s a little charcoal clinging to them. He thinks of the blush dancing over Sebastian’s cheeks, of the glasses.   


* * *

 

Sebastian ends up staying after school, he eyes his canvas carefully, his hands are covered in various shades of acrylic paint. He’s standing back to examine his work when he hears the door slam open.  
  
“Hey, Mr Horner-“  Dan begins, shuffling into the empty classroom. He readjusts his Aztec printed backpack, his brown eyes wide. “Oh, it’s you-“  
  
“I have a name.” Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow. He pushes his glasses back onto his nose.  
  
“But you’re not going to tell me what it is?”  
  
“Nope.” Sebastian smiles.  
  
“Why not? Is it something embarrassing like Lucien or Miranda?” Dan asks, the smile curving around his face.  
  
Sebastian doesn’t reply. “So what are you doing here so late?” Dan continues, taking in the paint smeared across one of Sebastian’s cheeks – it’s a bright cherry red. “You have paint on you, red paint.”  
  
“Oh,” Sebastian says, finally breaking his silence. Dan’s eyes widen as he takes in the canvas, the blood red Ferrari stands out against the white background, the highlights on the bodywork are illuminated by the black shadows carefully worked into the background. It’s beautiful – it looks just like a photograph.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Dan says after a moment of silence. He watches Sebastian’s cheeks turn red with blush, stark against the blood red streak of paint across his cheek. Dan feels warmth seep into his bones as he watches Sebastian’s cheeks blush bright red and his hair falls into his face. Sebastian looks away for a moment.  
  
“It’s rubbish. It’s a work in progress.”  
  
“It’s not rubbish, it’s beautiful.” Dan says softly, he itches to brush his fingers over the canvas – the Ferrari looks almost real. Sebastian glances down at the floor, his fingers are still covered with streaks of red paint.  
  
“Hey, you should have more faith in yourself.” Dan says softly. Sebastian continues to look down at the floor. Dan moves closer to the blonde, his hand lands on Sebastian’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful, you should be proud of it.”  
  
“You are your toughest critic.” Sebastian says, glancing up at Dan. Blue eyes lock on brown. Sebastian feels the blush dance over his cheeks. Dan’s eyes don’t leave his face – they seem to drink in every feature, Dan notices the small freckles over Sebastian’s nose, how blue his eyes look underneath the thick rimmed glasses.  
  
“I’m sure I’ve seen your work before.” Dan says, his gaze flicking back to the painting.  
  
Sebastian’s cheeks redden further. “I had a few pieces at the local gallery. One was of a Mercedes and the other was a Red Bull.”  
  
Dan moves closer to the picture, taking all the details. “Are you going to go to university and do art? You should, to be honest.”  
  
Sebastian bites his lip. “Maybe I will.”  
  
Dan continues glancing at the painting. He shuffles from side to side, his Gazelles scratching against the wooden floor. The silence hangs in the air. Dan bites his lip before he moves to dig in his back, his face is obscured by the garish snapback as he hands Sebastian a crumpled sketchbook.  
  
“Can you pass this to Mr Horner, please? It’s my overdue homework.” Dan smiles again, the tension melting away. Sebastian accepts the sketchbook, blushing as Dan’s fingers brush against his own. Dan readjusts his backpack and smiles at Sebastian.  
  
“Well, I’ll see you around, Vivian.” He winks at the blonde as he leaves the room.  
  
Sebastian can’t resist a look at Dan’s work. It’s beautiful, his technique is not as brilliant as Sebastian’s but he’s still very talented. He picks out colours well, Sebastian notes.  


* * *

  
  
Dan sits next to Sebastian the next day during registration. Sebastian stiffens as the smell of cologne, the shuffle of a jacket at the side of him. He turns his head slightly – Dan smiles at him, he’s wearing a baby blue snapback today, torn jeans that are more hole than denim and the brightest orange trainers on. Sebastian can feel his eyes water, he imagines capturing the true nature of Daniel on the page before him. His pencil stills as he feels brown eyes on him.  
  
“What are you drawing today?”  
  
Sebastian blushes. “Just something for my new project.”  
  
Dan doesn’t say anything else. He just leans back against his chair, Sebastian watches him out of the corner of his eye. He notices Dan pull out a leopard print book and begin scribbling into it. Sebastian watches his pen skirt across the page, he writes hurriedly. Sebastian can’t make out the words. However, the voice of Lewis, one of Dan’s friends, breaks the silence.  
  
“Danny boy, what are you doing? You doing some poems? That’s so sweet.” He grins, he’s wearing an all-teal outfit, ever present bright white cap on his head. It makes Sebastian’s eyes ache just looking at him. Lewis leans over onto the desk, his gold chain glints in the light.  
  
“Mark’s looking for you.” He says, brown eyes fixed on Dan.  
  
Sebastian watches Dan roll his eyes. Mark is Dan’s boyfriend, they’ve been dating on and off for several years. Sebastian pretends to focus on his drawing before him as he listens into the conversation. Dan continues writing, keeping the notebook close to him.  
  
“Are you two arguing again?” Lewis asks.  
  
“No, we’re not arguing. He’s just driving me crazy-“  
  
“Well, you know what Mark is like.”  
  
“I just need someone to fuck, I didn’t sign up for this relationship business. I just want a shag, you know?” Dan looks up.  
  
“Well, then dump him again. Find some hipster boy to fuck.” Sebastian can feel Lewis’s eyes on him, he concentrates on his drawing.  
  
“Maybe I will.” Dan says. Lewis doesn’t say anything else.  
  
Sebastian wonders if Dan was actually writing poems, if he actually just fucks people and leaves them, if the notebook is full of the names he pressed between his sheets.

* * *

  
  
“You never did answer me, by the way.” Dan corners Sebastian at the sink where he’s washing up his paintbrushes. There’s a swirl of silver on Dan’s cheek.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sebastian says, focusing on the paintbrush before him.  
  
“About going on a date with me.” Dan grins at him widely.  
  
“You don’t date people like me.” Sebastian says, putting the brushes to dry on the side. The sweep of silver paint still hangs on his cheek.  
  
“What, do you mean people like you?” Dan cocks his head.  
  
“C’mon Dan, you date people like Mark and Lewis, not geeks like me. Am I just a bet or something?” Sebastian says, his voice is dry.  
  
“You’re not a bet.” Dan says, holding his hands up as though in submission.  
  
“You don’t even know my name.” Sebastian replies, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
“You won’t tell me.” Dan smirks, flashing his white teeth.  
  
“Can you blame me? I don’t even know who you are. You’re dating some guy and you still want to see me, I won’t be your bit on the side.” Sebastian snarls.  
  
Dan raises an eyebrow, his brown eyes widen a touch. “Listen, blondie, I don’t have to be nice to you. You’re nobody. You’re nothing, you’re just a geek.” The smile remains on his face.  
  
Sebastian moves away from the sink. “I might be a geek but at least I don’t have to pretend I’m something I’m not.” He walks away from Dan, tears stinging his eyes.  
He thought that Dan was different, but he’s exactly the same as everyone else. Sebastian feels the dark brown eyes burn into his back as he leaves the art room. Dan ignores the twisting sensation in his chest.

* * *

  
Sebastian stays away from Dan for the rest of the week, he notices Dan staring at him a few times, from underneath his garish snapbacks, his offensive neon hoodies hurting Sebastian’s eyes. He continues to draw into his notebook, he traces brown eyes, the familiar curve of lips, a familiar smile onto the pages – he pretends that Dan’s words didn’t hurt. Dan sneers at him a few times, there’s a few whispers following him around the corridors. Lewis smirks at him and whispers, Hulk trips him up in the cafeteria. Sebastian keeps his head down and just ignores everything around him – he’s used to fading into the background. He hits the floor, pain surging through his knee. Hulk laughs out loud, Sebastian feels his cheeks colour red – he was certain that they’d grown out of such behaviour in high school – the laughs ring around the canteen, Sebastian pulls himself up and spots Dan, Mark with his arm around the tall Australian. He’s worrying his lip, his brown eyes locked on Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian ends up hiding in the art room after school, placing the finishing touches to his painting, he’s gently working on the shaded areas when he hears the door swing open. He knows who it is before they even speak. He sighs, placing his paintbrush down. He glances around to see Dan standing by the door, garish clothes on, still worrying his lip. His eyes move to the almost finished painting behind Sebastian before they focus on him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that stuff. I’m a dickhead.” Dan shuffles his trainer against the wooden floorboards.  
  
Sebastian remains silent. He continues moving around, examining his painting. Dan shuffles from side to side, not used to been ignored.  
  
“I shouldn’t have called you those things, I shouldn’t have even asked you out, it was disrespectful of me, I guess, you interest me and I don’t even know why-“ He continues, brown eyes locked on Sebastian.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry about that, that I confuse you. That was not my intention.” Sebastian says shortly.  
  
“Listen, Sebastian-“  
  
Sebastian freezes at his name leaving Dan’s mouth.  
  
“How did you-“ He whips around, glancing at the Australian.  
  
“I hacked into the school system.” The grin appears back onto Dan’s face. “Nah, I’m kidding. I just asked somebody in my Business Studies class, Romain, I think. He told me.”  
  
“You just had to know, didn’t you?” Sebastian said, glancing over one corner – he needs more shading in that particular part. He glances at Dan for a moment.  
  
Dan doesn’t smile. “I’m not joking when I say you interest me. And you’re right, I don’t know why, but I want to be friends at least, if we can.”  
  
Sebastian bites his lip. He doesn’t say anything. “We’re so different, Dan, I don’t know if we can.”  
  
Dan nods, he doesn’t say anything else as he leaves the art room silently. Sebastian watches him leave with regret.  
  

* * *

   
When Sebastian returns to college the next day, he’s greeted by Dan making out with Mark against his locker. Sebastian feels his face redden as he watches Dan press Mark against the lockers, their lips pressed together. Sebastian watches Mark’s fingers clasp at Dan’s jacket, moaning into his mouth. Dan has his knee pressed in between Mark’s thighs, his lips slipping against Mark’s mouth, against his stubble.  
  
“Excuse me, I need to get into my locker.” Sebastian says, almost too softly.  
  
“Sorry, I’m kind of busy here, Sebby.” Dan says between kisses, Mark’s hands moving to cup his cheek, thread through his hair.  Sebastian watches as they continue to kiss, their lips slide over one another. Mark hums against Dan’s lips.  
  
“Well, I need to get into my locker and there’s about sixty others for you to make out against.” Sebastian says, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
Sebastian stops, pulling his lips away from Mark’s. Mark whines at the lack of contact but Sebastian’s eyes are trained on the brown ones locked on him. Dan grabs hold of Mark’s hand and tugs him away.  
  
“C’mon, we’ll find somewhere private where no nerds can disturb us.” He says as he walks away. Sebastian tries not to glance at his kiss-swollen lips. He opens his locker and pushes his books into it, trying not to think about Dan and how he looked, his lips pressed against Mark’s.

* * *

  
The next day Sebastian walks into the art room to find Dan with his jeans around his ankles, a familiar hair of black curls is around his groin. Sebastian’s blue eyes widen as he realises that Lewis is sucking Dan’s dick, the Australian’s head is thrown back, the tanned expanse of his throat on show. His eyes are closed, his teeth caught between his lip as his fingers tug on Lewis’s curls. Lewis whines against his mouth. Sebastian looks between the pair, confused. A moan tears through the air – Sebastian watches Lewis’s mouth take in all of Dan’s cock, he can see the shaft, covered in saliva, the dark thick curls framing his cock. He feels his mouth go dry. He backs out of the room, the door closing silently behind him. His thoughts are full of Lewis’s mouth around Dan’s cock, how Dan looked in the throes of pleasure, his long eyelashes hiding brown eyes, his lips slightly parted. He doesn’t see Dan’s eyes slide open, the smirk gliding across his lips.  
  
Sebastian is leaving the art room, having finished his Ferrari piece, he readjusts his glasses, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. He didn’t expect to see Dan fully naked in the art cupboard, fucking Daniil Kvyat up against one of the shelves. Sebastian feels his mouth drop open as he watches Dan thrust up inside Daniil who grips onto Dan’s tanned shoulders, his pale fingernails leave half moon crescents on the flawless skin. Sebastian bites his lip as he watches the long plain of Dan’s tanned back, the sweat in his curls as he snaps his hips in a rhythm. Dany whines against him. He quickly stumbles away, forgetting to pick up his satchel on the way out.  
  
He bumps into Mark on the way out of college.  
  
“Hey, Vettel, have you seen Dan?” The Australian asks.  
  
Sebastian bites his lip and hesitates. “I haven’t seen him.”  
  
He feels an ache in his chest at lying. Mark should know that Dan is in the cupboard fucking somebody else. But Sebastian is tired, he can feel the ache in his bones. He isn’t sure why he just lied for Dan, he doesn’t owe the Australian anything.  
  
  
“You left this behind yesterday.” A familiar worn brown satchel lands on the desk in front of him. Sebastian stops sketching and glances up to see Dan in his ever present snapback, this one has emojis patterned all over it, he’s wearing a bright purple hoodie and acid green jeans. It hurts to look at him.  
  
“Thanks,” Sebastian says shortly.  
  
“You saw me didn’t you?” Dan replies, raising an eyebrow. He looks amused.  
  
“Maybe I did.”  
  
“You’re in a good mood this morning, Sebby.” Dan grins widely.  
  
“Listen, I know you’re not going to beg me to keep quiet. I honestly don’t care what you do in your spare time, or how many people you fuck. It’s none of my business. I just don’t understand why you’re been such a dick.”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Dan’s smirk twists.  
  
“You know exactly what I mean. I know guys like you, you’re all the same. You chase after guys like me, you just want the attention and then when you get it, you just drop people instantly. Nobody is enough to hold your attention. I know exactly what you want, Dan.”  
  
“You’re very touchy this time of morning.” The smile isn’t dampened on Dan’s face. His eyes look almost golden under the light.  
  
“And you’re an arsehole all the time.” Sebastian says, watching Dan’s smile fall from his face. He pushes the bag forward without another word and moves away from Sebastian. Sebastian watches him leave before he continues sketching out a familiar pair of brown eyes – he closes his eyes trying to imagine the golden flecks in them.   


* * *

 Dan seems to leave Sebastian alone after that, he barely reacts with him, he never turns up at his art classes. Sebastian watches Dan’s empty seat across the classroom and bites his lip before he turns his attention back towards the Mercedes he’s painting. His brush dips into the silver paint, it swirls across the page, dancing over the features to make up the shiny chassis of the famous car.  
  
He’s on his way home from college, having stayed for an extra hour to trace out the background. He’s passing by the music rooms when he hears the soft hum of an acoustic guitar, the movement of th strings dances through the air. He stops for a moment, listening to the song – it’s soft and lulling against his ears. He then hears a voice begin to sing, first it’s hesitant and small but it soon grows in strength and power.  
  
“It’s been a long day without you, my friend-“  
  
Sebastian stands for a few moments listening to the song before he continues home. His thoughts slide back to the song, back to the voice. He wonders who it was.

* * *

  
  
Sebastian doesn’t hear the voice again until the next Monday. He stops, shifting his backpack onto his shoulder when he hears the soft tones of the guitar once more. The person flubs a note and utters a low curse before he begins singing. Once more, his voice is small at first, unsure, before it grows, it seems to flower outwards.  
  
“I’m heading straight for the castle.” His voice sounds haunting.  
  
Sebastian recognises the song, he wonders who the voice belongs to, whoever it is, they have excellent taste in music.    
  
They flub another note and another curse pushes its way into the air. He walks away and he listens to the song on repeat on the bus home.  
  
The next Monday, another song, another flubbed note, another piece of music that Sebastian catches himself humming as he paints in the details of the Mercedes.  
  
Like clockwork, the next Monday, he stops outside the music room but today it isn’t the sound of a guitar, it’s the sound of a piano. Sebastian pauses for a moment outside the wall straining his ears to listen. There’s no flubbed note this time, no soft curse. Sebastian finds himself missing it, he listens for a few more minutes before he sets off on his way home once more.  He listens to the person playing piano and guitar every Monday when he’s on his way home from working on his pieces in the art room. He’s finished the Mercedes piece and has moved onto a Red Bull one, it’s harder to get the colours perfect.  
  
Sebastian is later than usual one night, he’s got a few of his sketchbooks in his bag, he tiredly pushes his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He’s almost home, the only sound is that of the falling rain and the sound of his shoes hitting the asphalt. He’s walking as fast as he can to be out of the rain, he’s humming a song under his breath, lost in his own thoughts when a cold hand wraps around his wrist.  
  
“Hello gorgeous.” A voice growls in his ear.  
  
Sebastian feels the ice claw over his chest. “What-“ He manages to say as he spins around to see an older man grinning at him, his smile pulled over his mouth.  
  
“Let me go,” Sebastian says, trying to keep his voice calm. The man drags him away, Sebastian struggles against him. His glasses fall from his face; they end on the floor. Sebastian hears the smash of the glass.  
  
“Be quiet, darling.” The man hisses against his ear. His hands move to grab at Sebastian’s jacket. Sebastian calls out for help before the man’s hand closes over his mouth.  
  
“It’ll be easier if you don’t make any noise.” The snarl against his ear as Sebastian hears the zip of his pants been worked open, the man’s lips crash against his neck. Sebastian feels the tears fall down his face.  
  
“What are you doing?” A familiar voice, Sebastian can’t quite place it, tears through the air. The man’s lips pause on Sebastian’s neck.  
  
“Get lost, kid.” He snarls. Sebastian struggles against him.  
  
“I’m calling the police on you, you sick fuck, now let go of him.” The voice says, Sebastian opens his eyes, he can’t see much without his glasses, there’s a blur standing in the entrance to the alleyway.  Sebastian feels the man reluctantly let go of him and push him towards the blur. Sebastian closes his eyes as he feels a soft chest cushion his fall. Warm arms gently wrap around him, calloused fingers gently brush at Sebastian’s face.  
  
“You’re okay, Seb, you’re okay.” A gentle voice sounds out.  
  
Sebastian glances up, the face is still blurry, but he knows the galaxy printed snapback perched on top of the hair. Dan’s arms feel warm and comforting wrapped around him.  
  
“You’re okay, you’re safe.” Dan whispers, his voice is warm, it wraps itself around Seb, Dan’s chin presses against Sebastian’s hair.  
  
“He broke my glasses,” Sebastian whispers. Dan nods, his hands stroking over Sebastian’s back. Sebastian breathes in the scent of Dan – something minty and his strong cologne hanging into his hoodie. Something inside his chest stirs.  
  
“Thank you for helping me out.” Sebastian says, blinking as he tries to gauge the expression on Dan’s face. Dan is still blurry, Sebastian can make out his brown eyes.  
  
“Sebastian, you don’t have to thank me for that. Can I walk you home?”  
  
Sebastian nods, seemingly on auto-pilot. Dan’s hand moves around his shoulder, his hand is warm and comforting against Sebastian’s skin. Dan doesn’t say anything as they walk together. Sebastian’s head is full of thoughts, he blinks away the dizziness.

* * *

  
Sebastian tries to avoid Dan the next day at school. He immediately sits in a corner, pulls out his sketchbook and begins doing some quick sketches of some hands. He bites his lip when a familiar cologne washes over him, the warmth of a thigh brushes next to his own.  
  
“Are you alright?” Dan asks, his tone is almost tender.  
  
“Yes, thanks for your help last night.” Sebastian says quickly, his eyes glued to his page.  
  
“Don’t push me away, Sebastian.” Dan says, keeping his voice low.  
  
“Listen, I owe you, I know that. You don’t need to remind me.” Sebastian tries to keep his voice even.  
  
“Hey, you don’t owe me anything.” Dan keeps his voice low. Sebastian can feel the brown eyes bore into him. “I was just helping you out.”  
  
“Thank you-“ Sebastian begins.  
  
Dan glances at him. “You don’t owe me anything Sebastian. I did what anyone would have done.”  
  
Sebastian doesn’t say anything else.

* * *

  
Sebastian decides to leave college a little earlier in the evening. He’s passing the music room once more when he hears the familiar sound of a piano playing sweetly. He leans on the wall for a moment, listening to the piano keys tinkling softly. The door is slightly ajar today, as opposed to been closed completely. Sebastian bites his lip, curiosity getting the better of him as he gently presses the door open. His eyes land on a familiar neon coloured snapback and equally garish hoodie; Dan is sitting at the piano, focused on the instrument before him.  
  
Sebastian watches the Australian’s long, tanned fingers dance over the keys of the piano, effortlessly. Dan’s hands seem to glide over the keys, Sebastian feels his mouth go dry. The person playing the piano so beautifully was Dan, the guy who had the worst fashion sense known to man and fucked everything that moved was playing the piano, the songs that had stuck into Sebastian’s head were played out by Dan’s fingers.  
  
“My god-“ Sebastian whispers out.  
  
Dan stops playing, his fingers hover on the keys. Brown eyes flick over to Sebastian.  
  
“Sebastian-“ Dan says, his lips slightly parted.  
  
“You can play the piano?” Sebastian’s eyes are still locked on Dan’s fingers.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve played it since I was young. I can play guitar too.”  
  
Sebastian doesn’t say anything. Dan laughs. “I know, you look shocked that somebody like me can play an instrument like that.”  
  
“No, I just-“  
  
Dan holds his hands up as though to wave off Sebastian’s answer. “It’s okay, I understand, I don’t tell people because they don’t believe me.”  
  
“You play beautifully.”  
  
Dan looks away. Sebastian sees the blush dance over his tanned cheeks.

* * *

  
Sebastian ends up walking home with Dan on the next Monday. He finds himself falling into conversation easily with the Australian. Behind Dan’s garish fashion sense and bad boy persona, lurks a softer side. Sebastian discovers that along with playing instruments, Dan loves to write songs. He has two dogs and a younger sister who loves to play dress up. Sebastian laughs at the thought of Dan wearing a tutu and tiara. He finds himself wishing the walk back to his house was longer as they part at Sebastian’s garden gate.  
  
“Well, that was fun.” Dan says, smiling widely.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so too.” Sebastian replies, his voice low, his smile curling on his lips.

* * *

  
Sebastian and Dan end up walking up every Monday, Dan meets Sebastian outside the music room, holding onto his guitar case with a grin on his face.  
  
Rumours begin to fly when Dan is stopped walking Sebastian home, talking animatedly, their shoulders brushing against one another. Sebastian feels more eyes on him as he works in the library, as he works in the art room during lunchtime. He hides inside his sketchbook, his fingers covered in charcoal, the side of his hand covered in grey pencil, spreading over his pale skin. He draws out the faces, draws out the eyes on him – pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, bites his lip and pushes a hand through his hair.  
  
“He’s dating Dan.”  
  
“I heard he fucked Dan in the art room, in the store cupboard.”  
  
“I heard that he fucked Lewis and Hulk too, he’s a slut.”  
  
Sebastian keeps his head down, he keeps sketching, the pencil glides over the paper. A shadow falls over his sketchbook. Sebastian glances up to see Mark standing over him, his expression is guarded but he smiles at Sebastian, sweetly.  
  
“Can I talk to you?” He asks, his voice even.  
  
Sebastian closes his sketchbook and follows Mark out of the art room. Mark turns on his heel and slams Sebastian up against the wall.  
  
“Now listen here, you little slut.” Mark snarls, his fists grasping Sebastian’s plaid shirt. “Whatever is happening between you and Dan stops now.”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes widen. “There’s nothing between us, we’re just friends.”  
  
Mark raises an eyebrow. “Then why did he break up with me just now? He said we weren’t working out together.”  
  
“I’m sorry he broke up with you, but I had nothing to do with it.” Sebastian stutters out, Mark looks angry.  
  
“Really, because he said he was going to take someone else to prom.” Mark spits out.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sebastian says, his voice quiet, Mark’s fist is still holding his shirt.  
  
“He’s going to ask you, you little geek and I don’t know what he sees in you, you’re a scrawny geek, a nobody.”  
  
Sebastian bites his lip. “I didn’t ask him to.”  
  
“Well, it’s too late now.”  Mark hisses. “He’s decided that he’s going to prom with you, a little geeky nobody.”  
  
“Mark, I swear I don’t know anything about it, we’re just friends.”  
  
“Then you’ll say no, won’t you? I can’t have you going to prom.”  Mark smiles, it looks almost twisted. A familiar voice echoes through the corridor, Mark’s fists loosen on Sebastian’s t-shirt, as he pastes on a grin as Dan rounds the corner, glancing between Mark and Sebastian.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dan’s eyes hold confusion as he looks between the pair.  
  
“Nothing, I was just leaving.” Mark says frostily, bumping Dan’s shoulder as he walks away. Dan watches him go quizzically for a moment before his brown eyes fall on Sebastian.  
  
“Are you okay? He didn’t say anything to you did he?”  
  
Sebastian hesitates before he shakes his head. Dan doesn’t look like he believes him.

* * *

  
He doesn’t bring up the subject once more until they’re walking home together. Dan pauses at the gate, shuffling from foot to foot. Sebastian eyes him with confusion.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks, his voice quiet.  
  
“I broke up with Mark.” Dan says.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It wasn’t working between us,” Dan rubs his foot on the ground. “We just argued all the time, we never had any fun.”  
  
“Nothing to do with the guys you fucked on the side then.” Sebastian says quietly.  
  
Dan bites his lip. “He knows about them, he does it himself and I know that doesn’t make it okay. But I know I made a mistake and I want to learn from it.”  
  
“Look, I don’t understand why you’re telling me this.” Sebastian says.  
  
“I thought we were friends-“ Dan pauses for a moment. “And I wanted to take you to prom, Seb.”  
  
Sebastian feels his mouth fall open. “I don’t know what to say-“  
  
“You don’t have to give me an answer, Seb, not straight away. I just…I feel we’ve become friends over the last few weeks. We could go as friends.”  
  
Sebastian pushes a hand through his hair. “Maybe we could…I don’t know Dan, it’s weird when you’ve just broken up with your boyfriend.”  
  
“Just think about it, please?” Dan says, his voice soft, as he walks away.

* * *

  
Sebastian keeps his head down, he spends most of his time drawing in his sketchbook. Exams are upon them, so he spends his time studying in the library, head down in a book. He turns the pages, blinking away the tiredness. He feels somebody slide into the chair next to him, their thigh is warm against his.  
  
“You’ve been avoiding me.” Dan whispers, grinning widely. He’s wearing an outfit in a garish shade of purple.  
  
“I haven’t been avoiding you, I had exams to sit.” Sebastian replies, keeping his eyes on his book. “I’m trying to study now.”  
  
“I can see that.” Dan smiles. “So have you given any more thought to going to prom?”  
  
“Even if I go, I don’t think we should go together.” Sebastian glances up from his Law book, his eyes blurring at the text.  
  
“Why not?” Dan cocks his head, his eyes show a flicker of disappointment.  
  
“Because, I don’t want the-“  
  
“Why are you so bothered about what other people think?” Dan asks.  
  
“I’m not, but I just don’t like drawing attention to myself. And I’m sorry to tell you, but you attract a lot of attention.”  
  
“Just as friends then, please, Sebastian, just as friends.” Dan’s brown eyes seem to bore into Sebastian’s blue ones.  
  
Sebastian finds himself reluctantly nodding. “As long as you don’t wear a white suit.”  
  
Dan breaks into a large smile. “Can I at least have a cool tie on?”  
  
Sebastian shakes his head.

* * *

  
Sebastian smooths over his navy suit lapels and exhales heavily. He brushes back his blonde curls and bites his lip. It’s prom night and Dan will be here any moment to pick him up and he doesn’t feel ready. He’s fussed around with his hair for the last twenty minutes, he’s been trying to get it to lay flat. He looks at himself; he looks strange – he’s wearing a close-cut navy suit; it makes him look taller, leaner and older. His hair is still standing on end, he’s not wearing his glasses, opting for his contacts. It feels strange without them, he feels naked, exposed.  
  
There’s a knock at the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. He worries his lip in between his lip as he carefully opens the door.  
  
Dan grins at him from the doorway. He’s wearing a black suit, with a garish bright neon green tie.  
  
“You look good.” Dan says, his brown eyes roving over Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian feels the blush dance over his cheeks. “Thanks, you scrub up good. No Nikes in sight.”  
  
Dan smirks at him. “I left them in my car.”  
  
Sebastian shakes his head. “I knew you couldn’t live without them.”  
  
Dan doesn’t reply at first, his eyes are still locked on Sebastian. Sebastian glances up into brown eyes. “What?”  
  
“You look different,” Dan says. He continues, “I mean, without the glasses.”  
  
“Yeah, I feel weird without them.” Sebastian bites his lip. “I should have kept them on.”  
  
“You look fine without them.” Dan says, the smile back on his face. “So are you ready to go?”  
  
Sebastian takes a deep breath and accepts the hand that Dan holds out. His fingers are warm against his, there’s a callous on his thumb. Sebastian feels a curl of warmth dance inside his chest.

* * *

  
Sebastian glances around the hall, watching the couples in black suits and bright cocktail dresses seem to dance around the room. He grabs another glass of champagne and downs it in one go, the slightly fizzy liquid burns his lips. He feels dizzy, the lights are flashing, there’s a murmur of noise in the air. He feels eyes burning into his back. Mark’s brown eyes lock onto him, the taller Australian marches up to him, his lip curling in distaste.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the geek.” Mark sneers. “I didn’t expect you to show up.”  
  
“It’s my prom too.” Sebastian says, feeling strong.  
  
Mark laughs. “Look at you growing some balls, Vettel. I saw you came with Daniel. Are you fucking him now?”  
  
“We’re just friends, Mark.” Sebastian replies, his lip curling.  
  
“You know he’ll just fuck you over. Daniel Ricciardo doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t care about anyone. He’ll fuck you and then he’ll leave you.” Mark sneers.  
  
“I don’t want to fuck him.” Sebastian snarls back. “We’re just friends, we’re nothing more than that.”  
  
“Whatever you say, you said you weren’t going to prom with him and you turn up hanging off his arm, giggling like a girl. You’re pathetic, Vettel.”  
  
Sebastian is about to scream back at Mark when a familiar voice cuts through the music. “Is there a problem here, Mark?” Dan stands at the side of Sebastian, his eyes are dark.  
  
“I’m just talking to your slut, Daniel, do you have a problem with that?” Mark sneers.  
  
“I do, yeah, Sebastian is not a slut, we’re just friends.” Dan says, his eyes never leaving Mark’s.  
  
“You fucked him, like you fucked Lewis and Hulk…you thought I didn’t know about that did you? I knew who you were fucking, Daniel.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I know I made a mistake. But I realise that and I’m sorry-“ Dan begins, biting his lip. He glances at Sebastian, his brown eyes locked on the blonde.  
  
“Save your apologies, Daniel.” Mark snarls. “I don’t care anymore.”  
  
“Mark, please-“  
  
He pushes past Sebastian roughly. Sebastian glances at Dan, who bites his lip, watching Mark disappear onto the dancefloor.  
  
“Sebastian-“ Dan begins.  
  
“You should go after him, Daniel. You and him belong together, I’m just in the way, I’m a distraction.”  
  
“No, Sebastian, no-“ Dan begins, grabbing at Sebastian’s hand. “Let’s talk about this-“  
  
  
“What is there to talk about, Daniel? I’ll never be like you. Why would you want to get to know somebody like me when there’s people like Mark and Lewis?” Sebastian begins walking towards the doors. The cool air hits his face, he feels the dampness on his cheeks. He didn’t even realise he was crying. He feels warm fingers clasp at his wrist.  
  
“Dan, just leave me-“  
  
“I’m not leaving you when you’re upset, Sebastian.” Dan says gently.  
  
“Just go to Mark.”  
  
“You’re more important than Mark.” Dan’s fingers are warm against Sebastian’s arms. “I like you, Sebastian, I’ve liked you for a long time-“  
  
Sebastian feels his mouth go dry. “What, but I’m just a geek-“  
  
“You’re different and I like that.” Dan glances down at his feet. “I don’t even know when I started to like you. Nobody else treated me like you did, you interested me at first, I’ll admit it, but now, I just want to know you, Seb. I want to be more than friends.”  
  
“Daniel, I-“ Sebastian begins.  
  
“I know you don’t want anything more to do with me but I needed you to know.” Dan bites his lip, he fiddles with his neon green tie, pushes his hand through his hair.  
  
“I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to be just friends either.” Sebastian whispers.  
  
Dan’s dark eyes seem to soften slightly. “What?”  
  
“I don’t even know why, we’re so different.” Sebastian says, softly.  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
“No, I guess not-“ Sebastian doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Dan presses their lips together.   
  
Dan’s lips are softer than he imagined, Sebastian finds himself relaxing against Dan, Dan’s hand clasping his waist as their lips brush against each other. Sebastian whines against Dan’s lips as his hand gently rubs at his back. Dan’s other hand moves to tangle in his blonde hair, tugging on it slightly. Sebastian moans against Dan’s mouth, Dan’s tongue dances over his lips – hesitant, soft – Sebastian presses his tongue against Dan’s lips and Dan opens his mouth. Sebastian moves his tongue over Dan’s mouth, he slides it against the side of Dan’s mouth, his hands move against Dan’s shirt. Dan smiles against Sebastian’s mouth, moving his hand to rest against his hipbones. His tongue gently slides against Sebastian’s, making the blonde moan. His fist tightens in Sebastian’s curls as they enjoy the feelings of each other’s lips brushing against each other. Dan tastes like champagne, but there’s an underlying sweetness under the sharpness of the alcohol.  
  
Dan pulls away, the smile falling back over his lips like a worn sweater. His lips are swollen, shiny and red. Sebastian glances at him, his eyes wide. Dan’s hand moves out of Sebastian’s hair, he moves to tangle Sebastian’s fingers with his own.  
  
“So does that mean?” Dan asks, his brown eyes lock with Sebastian’s.  
  
“We can give it a go. But I’m destroying that tie when we get home.” Sebastian says.  
  
Dan laughs.

* * *

  
Sebastian bites his lip as Sebastian presses kisses against his neck, his lips are like a feather touch against his sensitive skin. Sebastian whines against his boyfriend’s touches. Dan smiles against his skin, his tongue gently moving to dance over every inch of Sebastian’s pale skin.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Dan whispers, as he looks into Sebastian’s blue eyes.  
  
“I’m sure, Dan. I want this and I want it with you.” Sebastian replies, his voice soft.  
  
Dan presses another kiss to Sebastian’s neck, his lips sticking to the stubble ghosting over the blonde’s neck. He moves his hand away, keeping his lips against Sebastian’s skin as he squeezes some lube onto his fingers, making sure to use more than he usually does. Dan moves his other hand over Sebastian’s weeping cock, his fingers close over Sebastian’s shaft, his finger swipes over Sebastian’s shaft, the pre-come smears all over his fingers. Sebastian gasps softly, his head falls back against the pillow. Dan grins as he slowly inserts a finger into Sebastian. The blonde immediately stiffens beneath him, his lips caught between his teeth.  
  
“Just relax, Sebby.” Dan whispers, leaning forward and pressing his lips over Sebastian’s jawline, against the stubble, mapping every inch of skin.  
  
Sebastian nods, his lip still caught between his teeth. Dan gently presses his finger in and out of Seb working the German open ever so slightly. The pain glossing over Sebastian’s features soon softens out as he becomes used to the finger slowly working to stretch him out. Dan’s hand still ghosts against Sebastian’s cock – almost lazily – eliciting a moan from the blonde. He smiles against Sebastian’s skin as he brushes another kiss to his neck. He inserts another finger.  
  
Sebastian tenses up once more underneath him, but Dan is careful and slow, working on Sebastian. He scissors up in Sebastian, kissing away the pain that has settled on Sebastian’s face. Dan’s fingers gently work Sebastian open, his fingers dance over Sebastian’s swollen cock, still covered in sticky come. Sebastian soon begins to settle, becoming comfortable against Dan’s fingers.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Dan whispers, his voice is hoarse.  
  
“Oh god, Dan-“ Sebastian whispers, his head thrown back, his eyes closed.  
  
Dan grins as he continues to push his fingers in and out, Sebastian’s thighs part in anticipation as Dan’s teeth scrape against his neck, making him gasp.  
  
Dan pulls his fingers out slowly, making Sebastian gasp at the absence. Dan bites down once more, smiling against the reddening skin.  
  
“Are you sure?” Dan asks, his eyes locked on Sebastian’s.  
  
Sebastian nods, his lip still caught between his teeth. “I’m sure, I want to, Dan.”  
  
Dan nods and begins to lube up his cock, he takes his time to make sure to use more than needed. He hesitantly kisses Sebastian once more, this time, brushing their lips together once more. Sebastian’s tongue swipes against his lips. Dan kisses back for a moment, feeling their naked bodies move against each other.  He reluctantly pulls away, keeping his eyes locked on the blonde.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asks again.  
  
“I am.” Sebastian says, his voice cracking on the last word.  
  
Dan nods and angles himself, his cock brushing against Sebastian’s arse. Sebastian’s fingers claw around the sheets.  
  
“Relax, Sebby.” Dan whispers, kissing Sebastian once more to try and make his lover more comfortable. Sebastian nods and relaxes against the bed. Dan presses inside him slowly, pressing kisses against the frown lines that form on Sebastian’s face.  
  
“It hurts,” Sebastian bites out, his fingers begin to fist back into the sheets.  
  
“I know, it won’t in a moment.” Dan whispers, slowly popping his hips in and out, trying to build a gentle, slow rhythm. He’s eager to take away his lover’s pain. He continues to kiss Sebastian, slowly becoming faster, Sebastian’s swollen cock pressed between them, smearing come over Dan’s tanned stomach.  
  
“Oh god, Dan.” Sebastian whispers, the pain slowly sliding from his face, giving way to pleasure as Dan’s thrusts grow faster. Sebastian whines at the sensation of been filled by Dan’s cock, he parts his legs further, Dan smiles as he thrusts up into Sebastian again and again, keeping a steady rhythm.  
  
“How does it feel, Seb?” Dan groans out, between thrusts.  
  
“It feels weird, but it’s nice?” Sebastian says, his voice hoarse, his fingers still fisted in the sheets.  
  
Dan laughs leaning down to brush a kiss against Sebastian’s lips as he thrusts up once more. “You feel so good.”  
  
“That’s good?” Sebastian says thickly, his hair is falling into his eyes, it’s dark and damp with sweat.  
  
Dan kisses his lips as he snaps his hips again, angling his thrusts a little more. Sebastian suddenly jolts against him, his legs parting further. Dan smirks as he continues to thrust, Sebastian panting German against him, his cock still sticky between his legs, swollen and red.  
  
“What’s happening?” Sebastian gasps out, his lips parted, his eyes half glassy.  
  
“That’s your prostate.” Dan smiles as he continues to brush against the sensitive area.  
  
“Oh, god, Dan, it feels so good-“ Sebastian whispers, his knuckles are almost white against the sheets.  
  
“Better than you imagined?” Dan pants out, he’s so close, he can feel the warmth curling over his thighs and lower stomach.  
  
“Oh god, yes-“ Sebastian begins, he’s cut off as he suddenly comes, hot wet come splatters over Dan’s stomach. Dan smiles as Sebastian falls apart underneath him, his swollen lips slightly parted, his pale thighs stretched open, his eyes closed, Dan’s name on his lips.  
  
“Oh god Seb.” Dan moans out as he feels himself let go. He comes inside Sebastian, his lip caught between his teeth as the warmth brushes over his body, his legs feel like jelly.  
  
“That was amazing.” Sebastian whispers, glancing up at Dan as he slowly pulls out of the blonde. “Can we do that again?” His voice is slightly hoarse, his pupils are blown and his hair is mussed.  
  
Dan laughs and brushes a kiss to Sebastian’s lips as he curls up around the blonde. “Maybe in a little while, I need a rest.”  
  
“So are geeks secretly really good in bed?” Sebastian asks, kissing Dan’s shoulder.  
  
Dan smirks. “Of course they are.”


End file.
